El amigo
by otra persona mas en el mundo
Summary: Todos tuvieron ese primer amigo que nunca los dejaba solos y, en algún momento se fue y nunca más volvió, por lo tanto lo olvidamos y seguimos con nuestras vivas como si él nunca estuviera, pero si el nunca se fue?
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA!, nuevo fic, espero que le guste.**

En una pequeña habitación oscura.

-siempre estoy sola -decía una niña sentando en su cama

-no estás sola, estoy yo -

\- por tu culpa todos me odian!-le grito la niña

-no te odian, solo sienten envidia-

-déjame!, vete!-la pequeña empezó a llorar- por tu culpa no tengo amigos…-

\- yo soy tu amigo, no necesitas a nadie más-

-por qué sigues aquí?-dijo la niña

-porque quiero protegerte-

-de quién?-pregunto la niña.

-de todos los monstruos que existen en este mundo-

-papa dice los monstruos no existen-

-porque él es uno de ellos y de los peores-

-mama también es un monstruo?-

-sí, pero sabes tú serás un héroe -

-seré un héroe? cómo?-

-porque hoy acabaras con dos monstruos –

-para que tengo que hacer eso?-

-para que el mundo sea mejor, ven sígueme-

La niña se dirigió hasta la cocina.

-que hacemos aquí?-pregunto la niña.

-agarra un cuchillo –

-está bien-la niña agarro un cuchillo.

-ahora esto tiene que hacerlo tú sola, tienes que ir hasta la habitación de tus padres y acabar con los dos-

\- q-q-que? yo no quiero hacerle daño a mama y papa-

-no le harás daño, ya que ellos no son tus padres-

-no son mis padres?-pregunto la niña

-no, soy monstruos disfrazados, aunque ellos pidan que te detengas, no lo hagas –

-pero que pasara con mis padres?-

-estarán felices por ti!, ya que acabaste con esos monstruos, ahora ve, yo te estaré esperando aquí-

-este bien-

La niña se dirigió hasta la habitación de sus padres, donde los vio durmiendo tranquilamente, se acercó a su padre.

-adiós monstruo- la niña le clavó el cuchillo a su padre el cuello. Cuando saco el cuchillo, su padre empezó a gritar cosa que despertó a su madre.

-pero que sucede?!- dijo la madre, la madre al ver a su marido sangrando quedo en shock, después dirigió su vista hasta su hija y vio que ella tenía el cuchillo.

-pero que acabas de hacer?!- le grito la madre y se acercó a la niña- tu maldit- la niña le clavó el cuchillo en el estómago a la madre.

-no te me acerques monstruo-dijo la niña.

-pero que haces hija- la madre empezó a escupir sangre y se arrodillo, hasta que callo por completo. Ambos padres murieron.

\- bien hecho pequeña-

-ahora que tengo que hacer?-

-ve y lava el cuchillo, después enciérrate en tu habitación pero antes no te olvides de llamar a policía llorando y diciendo que alguien entro a tu casa y le hizo algo malo a tus padres-

-está bien- la niña obedeció e hizo todo lo ordenado.

En la habitación de la niña.

-ahora que sucederá?-pregunto la niña.

-ahora te iras con otra familia y a partir de ahí veremos qué sucederá-

-tu nunca me dejaras sola, verdad?-pregunto la niña.

-nunca te dejare, yo siempre estaré para protegerte-

-porque todos son monstruos?-

-no lo sé, pero te diré algo, este es el mundo real, no existe el final feliz-

 **Continuara…**

 **Es corto porque… no sé, quiero saber si le gusta o no, para continuarlo.  
Los capítulos de este fic no tengo los días exactos de cuando los publicare.**


	2. AVISO

**AVISO:**

 **Los fics "el amigo" y "en busca de la herencia" estarán pausados temporalmente.**

 **las razones son:  
** **  
-tengo mucha tarea.**

 **-tengo que estudiar para pruebas, ya están cerrando nota.**

 **Les pido un millón de disculpa, esta pausa puede durar más de un mes.**

 **S** **obre el segundo capítulo de "el amigo"… verán, voy casi la mitad escribiendo porque siempre pasa algo: primero no sabía dónde estaba mi netbook, cuando el encuentro se me tilda después mi hermano me la pide, cuando por fin puedo escribir mi mama me manda a comprar. En la escuela pienso 'cuando vuelva voy a escribir el capítulo', mi maldito profesor manda tarea y nos dice que tenemos que estudiar para la prueba!, no sé si el universo no quiere que escriba el capítulo o solo tengo mala suerte.**

 **Cuando vuelva subiré algunos one-shot que tengo por tardar mucho en escribir el segundo capítulo XD.**

 **segundo aviso (no es importante pero si quieren leerlo, háganlo)**

 **Si quieren ayudarme a que actualice, tiene que hacer una solo cosita…**

 **Maten a todos mis profesores por favor! , estoy sufriendo T-T**

 **Sin más que decir, me retiro… nos vemos en un mes! (o no XD)**


End file.
